


The Severance

by 1dirtysinner



Category: No Fandom, The Severence
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dirtysinner/pseuds/1dirtysinner
Summary: Prologue to a book I've been writing for a while.I've wanted people to read it for years but the book isn't finished so here's the prologue instead
Kudos: 6





	The Severance

The sun is burning on my back. It's been way too long since I was outside. I feel the sweat on my guard’s hands as I'm pushed up stairs (I hope they were stairs, the bag over my head isn't really helpful), and my legs ache the way they always do when I climb stairs. The bag is only slightly suffocating, it could always be worse, I guess. At least there was the wind, this desert’s only real good thing about it. There was _always_ wind, whether it was trying to kill you or giving you a nice breeze, was always a mystery. 

Guard #1 and #2 stop at the top, but they throw me to the floor either way. My face gets very acquainted with it. Listening to them laugh at my “ _misfortune_ ” before I give them the movement they want. I receive a swift kick in the ribs for it, but I hear what I think was an order being shouted? Their language has always been hard to understand. One of the guards grabs my arms and drags me to my knees and rips the bag off my head.

The light is as burning in my pupils as it is on my back. Glancing around while my eyes try to adjust to the sunlight. Afterwards, I stare up at the sky, I forgot how beautiful it was. It must be close to dusk, since there are so many colors in the sky. I'm lost in the sky when Guard #2 grabs a fistful of my hair and makes me stand, tilting my head back at an awkward, uncomfortable angle.

Now, I stand face to face with the leader of the desert. She looks beautiful as always. The one they call _Mercy_ in my language. Originally, when I first met her it was an ironic name, but now she lives up to it.

Mercy stares at me while she speaks with Guard #1 in her native language. He looks reluctant to follow her orders, which was always a mistake. But after one really cold, sharp look from her, Guard #1 lets go of my hair, and my neck eases it's tension. I immediately start twisting my neck around. I feel it pop and I sigh happily. Mercy raises her eyebrow at me with one side of her mouth raised, clearly amused by my antics.

She tells the guards to remove the ropes holding my arms behind my back. I can tell by the way they both hesitate that don't want to let me out or disobey their queen. Either way, they would never be so foolish as to disobey their queen, so Guard #2 steps behind me and unties the ropes binding me.

When I finally pull my arms back to my front, I'm rubbing at the burns, it's so relieving to be free. Well, technically free. Mercy smiles at me before motioning me to follow her. She walks to a corner of whatever we're on? Is this a platform or a stage? It looks new. I glance at the guards before following Mercy. She seems to be taking me to a tent? On a stage? Weird, but okay.

I guess she can hide if she really doesn't want to see me hang. It's barren inside, except a small table and a couple chairs, she walks around to one side of the table, sighing as she sits down. I stare at the chairs before walking over to Mercy's side of the table and quickly sit on the ground. Mercy just gives me a confused stare.

"Why not sit in the chair?" I shrug my shoulders, smiling up at her. She just shakes her head, "Why are you like this?"

Laughing I say, "Because I wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't."

"I suppose that's a fair point. You've always been interesting." She smiles back at me.

I was curious what she meant, but I refrain from asking; She was the one who wanted to talk. I could never tell her no. "So why am I here, Queenie? You know as well as I do what's going to happen today."

Her gaze shifts away with hurt written all over and for a moment I feel guilty. She was hurting and, of course it was my doing but there was little I could do to ease her pain. I stand up and pretend to clean my shirt, better if she doesn't see my emotions. Mercy looks back at me with tears shining in her eyes, "I just wanted to talk, just one last time. As if it wouldn't be the last."

I step towards her, noticing that the scar under her eye will make her tears run down in a perfect row. It's going to hurt, her scar always hurts. "We've been talking nearly non-stop for however long I've been in the village's cells. Now, what is the real reason?"

Mercy looks up at me from her chair and my heart aches. There's so much sadness and desperation in her eyes. She reaches her arms out to me, as if she wants to sob into my shirt. I would absolutely hold her while she cries but I know it's almost my time to go. So, I take a step away from her chair.

Mercy chokes on a sob and says, "Stay with me and live. Or run away from this. Please. I can't watch you die or bare the thought of being the one to have killed you."

Mercy stands from her chair and takes a step toward me, but I look to the ground, it seems the safest route. I rub my face and say gently, "I understand your pain, but it's a little too late for that now. I must do this; nothing can change this. I am sorry, Merc-"

"Stop," She says, staring at my chest, unwilling to meet my eyes, "please, don't call me that, I.. I just can't... just not today."

"Look, I understand. Truly, I do, but.. " I look away from her. Thinking about everything that caused this to happen. I groan to myself before running my hands through my hair and say, "You're not responsible for this. It's happening in your home, yes, however you're not the one pulling the ropes. I volunteered for this, unless you'd rather kill a child." I step towards her. Gripping her forearms, Mercy stares up at me again and my heart aches for both of us when I say, "My child?"

She leans forward and rests her head on my chest, "No.. Not your child, or anyone else's."

"Then enough with the tears. I would never allow it either, mine or otherwise. Your people want a death, so I will give them one. Hopefully, this will pacify them."

"But how will I be able to live with this?"

I laugh, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the opening of the tent. I point at the sky, it's now a beautiful mix of colors, glistening off the desert soil, "You'll look up to the sky and think of me, of our time together, of the times you made me smile and laugh with your unrepentant courage and love for people. You'll look all around you and see the courage and love people have because of you. If nothing else, live for me. Live for me because I can't anymore. But most importantly, be happy in life. Then one day you can forget about me."

Mercy grips my arm, turning to her, she starts to say something, but I can't hear it. There's a clock tower bell ringing. I'll never stop wondering how it still works after all the damage it's suffered. We make eye contact and I smile at her, "I guess that's my call."

I cup her face in my hands and gently place my forehead against hers. I close my eyes, whispering to her, "I want you to have the best life you possibly can. Will you do this for me?"

I open my eyes to find her gaze as strong as ever. More tears fall, but she nods her head. Either lost for words or unable to speak, I'll probably never know. Smiling, I give her a quick kiss on her forehead. I let go and start walking out, Mercy grabs my hand, sadness ever present. I must get her to let go.

A loud bang sounds outside when I speak, but it feels like neither of us heard it. Mercy releases my hand to cover her mouth; She heard me. I smile before turning around and starting my walk to the gallows.

_"I'll find you again one day, look for me."_


End file.
